I'd rather be brokenhearted
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: A two year age difference shouldn't stand in the way of love.


**I'd rather be brokenhearted**

Zatanna found him on the pier; he wasn't throwing stones like he usually did though. Instead, he just sat there, allowing his eyes to be consumed by the surround horizon.

She didn't make a sound, but Kaldur already acknowledged her. "So how did it go Zatanna?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" she said, quite surprised that he knew it was her.

"I bluffed," he answered simply.

Zatanna took a seat beside him, "Oh, so that explains it."

Kaldur asked his question again, "So, how did the talk with Batman go?"

Zatanna went silent, "It went okay. He's cool about us; he's just worried about the rest of the Team."

Kaldur nodded, "That is good. Did you speak to anyone else though?"

"Well..." Zatanna started. "I also spoke to Superman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary."

"What did they say?" he wondered aloud.

"Superman lectured me on image; Red Tornado gave his attempt at explaining 'Human relationships;' and Black Canary told me to follow my heart."

"That sounds fine," Kaldur stated. "So what are you gonna do then?"

Zatanna sighed, "I don't know."

"I know you'll think of something soon," he encouraged with a kiss-on-the-cheek.

Zatanna made no reaction to it whatsoever. Her mind remained as stressed as it was 5 minutes ago. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you dumped me."

"_**Wait, what?" **_

Before even letting her repeat that statement, Kaldur grabbed her hand and pulled her across the dock. They jumped down onto the sandy beach and swooped under the dock. Specifically, they went to the place where they shared their first kiss. "Why the hell do you think I would ever dump you?" He started. "Because you know me Zatanna, and you know I would never do that."

"But, the league doesn't want us to be together," Zatanna stated. "You're 16, and I'm 14, it just won't wor-"

Kaldur didn't want her to finish, so instead, he grabbed her waist and met her lips with his. It wasn't an ordinary kiss, there wasn't any tongue. This was a 'Shut up because I love you!' kiss.

They separated after 20 seconds.

Zatanna was breathless, so Kaldur spoke first. "I love you Zatanna, and I don't care what the league thinks."

She snaked her hands around her neck, "I love you too Kaldur, but I don't wanna leave you."  
"I don't want to either," Kaldur said as he held her close.

"What do we do then?" the magician questioned.

His only option was to shrug and say, "I don't know."

_**(Later...) **_

The Zeta-beams transported them into the cave, _**"Recognized B02, Aqualad. A03 Zatanna."**_

They didn't expect a few League members there (Batman, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado.) Zatanna gulped nervously, especially when she realized that Doctor Fate was there.

The two just joined hands and passed by the adults without looking any of them in the eye. Even when Black Canary greeted them, the two simply looked away and didn't reply. Once they were gone, Batman spoke first, "That was what Superman wanted me to look into? A teenage romance isn't worth my time."

Doctor Fate added in, "For the record, I have informed Zatara about this, and he isn't pleased at all. But it still isn't worth the League's time."

"But it's concerning," Red Tornado stated. "My protocol settings may be old-fashioned, but I do believe that a two year age-difference would be considered inappropriate to any being."

"What's there to do then?" Green Arrow said. "Can't we just leave this issue alone?"

Black Canary looked appalled, "Oliver, we can't just leave this issue alone. Like RT said, it's inappropriate! We have to do something!"

"Dinah, and all of you guys for the matter," Ollie started. "This is love we're dealing with. It's a personal matter and we shouldn't be snooping around in it."

"Green Arrow has a point," Batman said. "This isn't an issue we can't control. It isn't the League's job to control personal issues."

"And your point is?" Nabu asked.

"My point is, this is Kaldur and Zatanna's choice, not ours," Daddy-Bats confirmed with a firm voice.

Everyone then nodded.

_**(Meanwhile...) **_

Somehow, comforting became hugging, hugging became making out, and making out became second base on Zatanna's bed.

The Atlantean let out a slight laugh as Zatanna rubbed his left knee, "Stop, it's ticklish!"

"I noticed," she said with a smile. She didn't let go of his knee.

"Didn't know you have a ticklish-knee fetish?" he joked.

The magician shook her head, "No, I happen to have an Atlantean fetish."

Kal laughed again, "It is odd how believable that statement is."

Zatanna let go of his knee and lay down on Kal's well-toned chest, "Kaldur, I gotta ask you something."

He stroked his strong fingers through her long, dark hair, "Go ahead."

"Should we really be together?" she started. "Even with the league being on our case 24/7?"

As a reply to that, Kal rolled her onto her back, his head hovered just a few inches away from hers, "Zatanna Sindella Zatara, I would rather my heart be broken by you, than have it forced away by the league."

And before she could reply to that, he kissed her.

**Okay, the reason for this one-shot was the first review on "Stone skipping." Apparently a two-year-age difference makes Kaltanna a bad couple. Oh yeah? That ain't stopping RobArty with a THREE-year age-difference. So to wrap up, DON'T HATE MY COUPLE! **

**Also, Sindella is the name of Zatanna's mother, so I found it a fitting middle name.**

**Disclaimer: I won't own, at all...**

2


End file.
